A sssssnaky end
by vishnusnair2010
Summary: What if the snake harry saved from zoo was not a boa constrictor. What if there were only 2 horcruxes. One in the diary and one in harry. starts and ends in graveyard of GOF.


Harry potter was tied to a tombstone,in the graveyard of Little Hangleton. He was in a lot of pain. He was in the last task of a tournament,which was supposed to bring him eternal glory but all it gave him was pain. He battled dragons,mer people,grindylows ,spiders but his biggest task was finding a date, he would Parvati think if she saw him like this. They both had started dating soon after the yule ball. They spent their time in,broom closets than their dormitories after that."she really was a bold and sexy girl",Harry thought. He got into the tournament by reading a book in the restricted section of the library,with the recommendation from professor moody .He had fooled him into believing that he wanted to research on some obscure spell ,and even managed to make his friends into believing that he did not put his name in the goblet. Ron suspected him at first,but he changed his mind soon after the first task.

The tournament was going wonderfully for him till the third task. Even this task was going according to plan until that idiot Krum started throwing cruciatus curse on other competitors. When he saw Krum attacking his fellow contestants ,he was a bit happy at first ,but he realized that he had to take him out. So when Krum was busy attacking Cedric, he took the element of surprise and attacked Krum. Cedric was already unconscious on the floor,even Krum had lost his consciousness after Harry had attacked him .Harry took advantage of this, and easily managed to solve the maze. But as soon as he touched the cup, it transported him to the graveyard. First he assumed that this was part of the task , but a hooded figure came and somehow managed to tie him up. "Damn! why didn't i see that coming!",harry thought. While the hooded man was busy tightening the ropes, Harry noticed that the hooded man was Peter Pettigrew a.k.a Wormtail,the man who sold his parents to Voldypants a.k.a Lord Voldemort. He started a fire and put a cauldron on top of it,and said some weird incantations which Harry could not hear properly. The man even chopped his hand into the cauldron."Yuck!",Harry had thought at that time. What was a man without his hands. Then Wormtail came to him and collected some amount of blood from harry, chanting "blood of the enemy, you shall resurrect your foe.".He put the blood into the cauldron.

Then a figure rose from the cauldron ,which was revealed to be his greatest enemy Lord Voldemort. As soon as he came out , Wormtail robbed him. Then he touched something in Wormtail's palm with his wand .He then noticed Harry ,and started blabbering endlessly about how great he was , and Harry only survived due to sheer luck."What a talkative idiot!",Harry had was getting boring for him,as he repeated the same things again and again. Then more hooded figures appeared, and started begging for mercy. One of them was Lucius Malfoy, father of his enemy at had always known Lucius was a death eater. Now Voldypants was explaining his life story to his servants, which was again boring. Harry noticed Voldemort's pet snake crawling towards him. When the snake reached near him,it raised it's head and asked,"The ssssspeaker! You are here!"."Errrrrr...Do i know you?",Harry replied.

"Do you not remember me ssssspeaker? You had sssaved me 5 years ago ,from that dreaded cage in the zoo.",snake replied.

"Oh my god! Are you really ?", Harry exclaimed. " I am really great full. I take it that the other sssspeaker wantss to kill you?",snake asked.

"Yeah,thats his idea. I take it that he is your master",harry told."No. I am with him because he had fed and told me he will take good care of me. But all he did was feed me his victims. I am aware that he iss a bad man.",snake replied."Really,then can you help me out of this situation?", Harry asked."I can do more than that for you speaker. I can get rid of him for you",snake replied."I sense the bad man's presence in your head.",it added."Whatt!,He is inside me?",Harry asked shocked."Yess,a part of him at least.I can get rid of it. I sense that it will make the man mortal",the snake said.

"The venom won't kill me,isn't it?",harry asked."No ,i can inject it only to destroy the part",the snake said."Then do it!",Harry said without hesitation .This is certainly going to be a snaky end to Voldypants,harry thought hiding a laughter. The snake came to harry and gave a small bite on his leg. An electrifying feeling went through him ,and a small orb of light came out of harry and disappeared .Well that was easy,Harry thought. "I will take care of him,ssspeaker,no one shall harm the one who freed me",the snake said,and started slithering towards the baddie group."Oy Voldypants.",Harry shouted. Voldemort and his hooded servants,turned toward Harry,shocked."How dare you call me that name you inferior boy!",Voldemort shouted angrily."Aaaaah last words. I will be sure to remember that. Goodbye Voldypants",Harry shouted. Before voldemort could say anything else, the snake bit him in his leg. Unlike what it did with harry, it released a large amount of venom. Voldemort screamed in pain ,as the venom flowed through his blood. He was destroyed into bits,as he died and it was carried into the wind.

The death eaters watched the events in horror, and most of them apparated in fear. Only Wormtail remained. He had received a silver hand from voldemort just before he was dead. He was standing there shivering from head to toe."Oy wormie,come and untie me. Or else my snaky friend will bite you",Harry ordered. Wormtail came hesitantly and untied Harry immediately."Now you will come with me.",Harry told Wormtail."What would you like to do?",Harry asked the snake."I would like to stay on my own ssspeaker. I would like to live without any help again",the snake replied."Call me Harry.",harry said.

"Good bye Harry",the snake said slithering away."We shall go back now .Shall we?",Harry asked Wormtail and grabbed the cup. They both reached the stands immediately. After they reached there was a loud cheer from the crowds."You won!You won!",Harry could hear Parvati shouting and coming towards him. But she stopped on the way after she saw the man with him. He could hear Minister fudge shouting,"Peter Pettigrew!That's Peter Pettigrew !How's he alive?!"."Harry! what exactly happened?",Parvati asked."Well thats a looooooooong story.",Harry answered with a wide grin.


End file.
